


Victory

by sageness



Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: Canon - Comics, Canon - TV, Crossover, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-02
Updated: 2004-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageness/pseuds/sageness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senator Luthor on election night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory

"So, that was some landslide victory...Mr. Senator."

With a tired smile, Lex dropped his cufflinks on the dresser and slid the rest of the way out of his lavender dress shirt.

"You look beat," Clark said, pulling the French doors to the terrace shut behind him.

"I have to admit," he answered around a yawn, "it was more exciting six years ago."

"Mm-hmm, this time you were a shoo-in." Clark's voice was a warm whisper against his neck. Lex leaned back, letting himself be enfolded in the embrace. "Sleepy?" Clark murmured, nuzzling his ear.

"Practically dead on my feet."

"Let's see if I can help you with that."

A moment later, they were sprawled together in the suite's king size bed, and Clark was making slow, teasing work of their remaining layers of clothing, his erection brushing against him every few seconds. Lex laughed softly as Clark moved back up his body, prodding his soft penis. "I'm afraid that'll have to wait 'til morning."

"What happened to shagging me senseless on Election Night?" Clark started in a sultry voice, and then broke into an indignant, "Don't tell me you're _already_ breaking campaign promises!"

Lex grinned up at him, but his words were interrupted by another huge yawn. "You're cute when you're petulant."

Clark gazed down at him, eyes softening. "I love you."

Lex wrapped his arms around Clark's neck and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "More than anything in the world. In any world."

They moved together slowly at first, kissing as if it were a dozen years ago—as if they were brand new at this and still filled with disbelief that it was finally really happening. The heat built between them, the kisses grew harder, hotter, and Clark arched up a little, hips grinding down faster, with more desperate rhythm.

As they broke apart, Lex's blue eyes sparkled up at him. Clark's voice was raw, his mouth red and wet. "Lex, I need—"

"I've got you." And then his left hand was between them, tightening in a fist around Clark, starting a slow pull. "How do you—"

"Oh god," Clark moaned. With arms braced beneath the pillows and knees bracketing Lex's thighs, he thrust forward into Lex's grip as they each shifted for better leverage. "Lex," he chanted in time with their rhythm, until he was balanced right at the edge and Lex leaned up for another scorching kiss.

"I've got you," Lex said again, and sucked hard on his bottom lip. Clark came with a long groan and collapsed against him.

A little later, after wiping off and turning back the covers, Clark lay a damp kiss on Lex's shoulder. With a smile Lex could feel even in the dark, he said, "Hey, know what? You won."

Lex shifted back against him, his voice a low, contented purr. "With you, everyday."


End file.
